


bedrest

by planetundersiege



Series: Glimadora Week 2019 [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Glimadora week 2019, Injury, bedrest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 11:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18893578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Glimadora week 2019: Day 2: InjuryGlimmer breaks her leg and is now forced to stay in bed for 6 weeks.





	bedrest

“Ugh, this is so boring!” Glimmer grunted as she laid in her bed in her pajamas, with tons of bandages wrapped against her left leg, she had broken it in the latest battle when she had fallen from a cliff without any teleports left, and now she had to be in bed rest for six whole weeks as her leg hurt the second she moved it half an inch, and she HATED it!

 

She was only on day four.

 

It was so boring to just lay there. Thankfully, Adora came and kept her company from time to time, like now.

 

“How are you feeling Glimmer?” she asked as she entered the room and put her sword by the wall.

 

“As good as you can feel when you’re about to die of boredom. I’m so tired of this bed.”

 

“I get it, breaking a leg is not pleasant. Do you want me to bring you some more water? Your glass is almost empty.”

 

“I think I can do that myself.”

 

“No Glimmer, you’re not allowed to leave the bed.”

 

“But if I just teleport into the kitchen and back without actually moving my leg? Please let me out, this room is making me insane.”

 

Adora shook her head.

 

“No Glimmer, no teleporting. Your mom would kill me.”

 

She groaned and hit the soft mattress with a clenched fist, the urge to hit something just grew. She was not meant for bedrest AT ALL.

 

“Fiiiiineee. But then you have to keep me company before I die in here.”

 

Adora nodded before climbing up onto her bed (it had been lowered to the ground and would stay like that until the injury had healed), and gave Glimmer a smile.

 

“Of course. I’m always here did you Glimmer, never forget that. I just hope I’m enough company when everything is so boring.”

 

“Trust me, you’re the best.”


End file.
